polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlokozu Unionball
Vlokozu Unionball, also called as Union of the Vlokozuian Statesball or UVSball was a socialist countryball who lives in the North America and was ruled by Mikeyball. He was united in 1969 and collapsed in 1989. Despite being almost completely capitalist and not commnuist (although because he's socialist, he has communist friends), he has its own ideology called Vlokism. Vlokozu Unionball is known for its advanced technology which were stolen from 6ball, as they invented the desktop computer in 1973, the widescreen television in 1986 which was actually released in 1995, and invented the internet in 1983 as "LenseNet", which later evolved to "TheoryNet" in 1985 and finally into the modern internet shortly after he died in 1989. Relationships Friends/Comrades * USAball - Best friend. Gives me lots of money and tourists. He also imports Chevys and Oldsmobiles to my clay. * Australiaball - Daddy. He imports Holdens to my clay but Chevys are still better than Holdens and lets me film two Bionicle films on his clay. I'm happy how Michael Vlokozu and Bob Hawke are friends. * Soviet Unionball - Left-wing friend. He likes socialism. He imports Ladas and UAZ-469s in my glorious clay. I dated Estonian SSRball briefly during a fallout with her husband Finlandball. * Japanball - Stepdad. He imports Nissans, Toyotas, Mitsubishis, Suzukis and Subarus to my clay and they're not going to kill Kads just for sure! He also gives me anime, tourists and money. And it's also where Mikeyball was killed. * Libyaball - SAGWA GADDAFI THE CLOWN WITH THE MELTING FACE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! * UKball - Grandpappy. He imports his shows and movies to my clay. * Toralaqball - BEST FRIEND ''EVER!. * Algeriaball - One of my Middle Eastern pals. * Israelcube - We can into friends! '''DEATH TO PALESTINE!' Neutral/Will care about later * Denmarkball - He stole Bionicle, my glorious creation. HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING LIKE THAT???? WHY?!?!?! * Barokiapyramid - Islamic dude who gives me money and Joaquín Gabaz music but TAKES MY DEGENERATES AS WELL. * Yugoslaviaball - He is a good man normally but he also TAKES MY DEGENERATES. This didn't stop Tito and Michael Vlokozu from being friends though. He also imports Yugos and Skalas to my clay. Enemies/Evil Fascists * NATOball - Kicked me out after I took Vicnoraball's clay. I NOW HAVE MY OWN ALLIANCE AND IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!!!!!! * Argentinaball - YOU ARE OF THE WORST! YOU STOLE THE FALKLANDS FROM MY GRANDPAPPY, AND YOU TOOK MY DEGENERATES! AAAARGH!!! * Iranball - YOU ARE A JEW HATING MONSTER WHO ALSO TAKES MY DEGENERATES! But at least I accepted you into the Pacific Pact and you got Gaddafiball to import Paykans to my clay.. * North Koreaball - VLOKOZU UNION VS. NORTH KOREA 1986 NEVER FORGET 25-8. ''' * Palestineball - '''FAKE ISRAELIS. States * VS El Kadsreball - Biggest and most developed state in my clay, He's also my successor state. * VS Mahriball - She has a huge whaling business. She is really good at making iced coffee and thanks for spreading our iced coffee! He also builds lots of buildings. * Northern VSEK - Member of the glorious Vlokozu Union * VS Sentanball - One of four founding members. He's a very good state and it contains most of my music stuff. I took your monies and I spend it on trains and Vicnoran pavements and there will be no more food for you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * VS Vicnoraball - WORST VLOKOZIUAN STATE EVER!!!!! YOU KILLED MY GLORIOUS LEADER!!! 1989 WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu El Kadsreball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu Mahriball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu Sentanball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu North El Kadsreball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball * - Postvlokozu Vicnoraball - Split of Vlokozu Unionball Comics Vlokozuian Sneeze.png VS Vicnora's best invention.png Egyptball_wants_Eukestauzia_back.png Category:Vlokozu Unionball